The present invention generally relates to packaging of computer chip modules, and more particularly to a custom module lid.
As microelectronics technology progresses, computer chip power density is increasing. Devices that use computer chips are, in turn, becoming more fully integrated and packaged closer together. Today small gap technology (SGT) and very thin thermal interface materials (TIM) are used to fill the gap between chips and module lids.
The SGT process works by placing shims on the chips and soldering copper pucks, centered over each chip, to the module lid. Once the pucks are soldered in place the module lid top surface is machined flat so a second thermal interface material can be added to the top surface and then a heat sink or cold plate is installed.